Contra la orden y la hermandad
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de haber traído paz a sus vidas Arnold y Helga tendrán que volver a luchar contra los asesinos y templarios podrán volver a escapar de esta dos facciones y derrotarlos( continuación de ella templaria yo asesino )
1. Prólogo

_**contra la orden y la hermandad **_

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni assassin's creed le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y a Ubisoft respectivamente

Prólogo

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, Gerald regresaba de su trabajo y iba a su casa con su esposa entonces el atajo por el callejón cuando fue secuestrado por unos hombres enmascarados que le cubrieron la cara para que no supiera a donde se dirigía y así fueron a las afueras de la ciudad en bodega abandonada y Gerald fue depositado en una silla cuando una voz modificada habló

_ Hola Gerald Johansen dijo aquella voz

_ Quién eres y qué quieres de mí contestó Gerald

_ El quién soy no importa y lo que quiero es que cooperes

_ Con que? dijo Gerald

_ Ya llegó a eso, hace cinco años tus amigos Helga Geraldine Pataky y Arnold Shortman expusieron a mi hermandad

_ Con que de eso se trata quieres vengar a la hermandad

_ No venganza ,justicia

_ Eso no es justicia

_ Cállate Gerald dijo Miles saliendo de la sombras

_ Miles es imposible ,no estabas preso

_ Yo lo liberé al igual que Bob Pataky dijo aquella voz

_ Y como iba diciendo tus amigos expusieron a mi hermandad y eso no lo pienso tolerar así que voy a destruirlos

_ Y como encajó yo en esto y porque no lo has atacado todavía

_ es que no le habíamos podido localizar hasta hace unos días cerca de la frontera con Canadá y tu amigo mio dirigirás la operación

_ porque yo ?

_ Por esto

El le muestra un grabación de hace cinco años

_ Oye viejo nunca vi a tu padre tan molesto

_ Si tu también me vas a criticar , porque si es así vete

_ Solo digo que es raro que tu el segundo mejor asesino solo por debajo de Desmond Miles que en paz descanse ,hayas dudado

_ Dejalo así

_ No te preocupes Arnold estoy de tu lado aunque desfie a la hermandad

Fin de la grabación

_Yo quiero que matar a todos que están a favor de tus patéticos amigos y eso te incluye a ti pero tengo mejores planes para ti y para que sepas que voy en serio quiero decirte que hice que Miles asesinara a su propia esposa para demostrar su lealtad

Miles solo agacha la cabeza perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y en su culpa

_ Eres un maldito, quiero saber quién eres

_ No soy nadie importante pero me puedes llamar señor Smith

_ Maldito , Arnold sabe que eres el maestro de la hermandad

_ No , no lo sabe hasta donde el sabe su padre es el líder de la hermandad

_ Por esto deje la hermandad ustede corrompieron lo ideales de la hermandad

_ Si sabemos todo acerca de tu pequeña decersion y sabes que no me importa no necesitamos miembros desleales y sabes no solo soy el maestro de los asesinos si no también el maestro de la orden templaria

_ Infeliz traicionaste los principios puestos por Altair ibn _ La ' Ahad y Ezio Auditore

_ No me hables de principios, quieres saber algo sobre los principios no sirven para nada ,antes de venir aquí a Estados Unidos yo vivía en un pequeño poblado cerca de Nantes Francia mi padre era un templario y se había enamorado de una asesina y después de haber nacido yo, la orden se enteró de la relación y de mi y le ordenaron que nos asesinaran ,mi madre sospechaba sobre dicha orden y cuando mi padre llegó intempestivamente a atacar a mi madre ella me pidió que me escondiera y lo hice vi como mi padre mataba a mi madre y el empezó a buscarme y me encontró debajo de la cama y cuando estaba a punto de matarme a mí también un disparo se oyó, un disparo era mi madre que le había disparado a mi padre para protegerme con sus últimas fuerzas yo quedé huérfano de alguna forma termine aquí en Estados Unidos y me cambie el nombre solo a Smith entonces dime Gerald de que le sirvió a mis padres o mi seguir los principios de la hermandad y de la orden templaria déjame responderte de nada ,no nos sirvió de nada

_ Y entonces quieres destruir a la orden templaria y la hermandad

_ Si ,y que tus amigos fueran de facciones contrarias me serviría de mucho, pero echaron todo a perder con exponernos en la obra de Romeo y Julieta

_ Pero si querías destruir a ambas facciones porque no les ordenaste a ambos que se atacaran

_ No hubiera servido de nada ambos se hubieran reagrupado y nada de lo que hiciera hubiera tenido efecto porque crees que los templarios no atacaron a tu patéticos asesinos, así es porque yo lo quise

_ Eres un infeliz

_ Entonces Gerald que dices lo harás

_ Estas loco jamás estaré bajo tus órdenes

_ En serio porque creo que un dama no opina lo mismo

En eso muestra en otra parte de la bodega a Pheebe con la blusa rota y bastante golpeada

_ BASTARDO ,MORIRÁS POR ESTO

_ No lo creo en eso le habla al matón que tenía secuestrada a Pheebe

_Si no haces lo que yo quiero , Bueno tendrás regadero de Pheebe

Y le muestra al matón que le esta apuntando con una escopeta a la cabeza

_ Esta bien haré lo que quieres, pero te prometo algo ,cuando esto termine juró que morirás

_ Bien estaré esperando

Los matones de Smith lo escoltaron para que se prepare la misión

Que les depara a nuestros protagonistas saldrán airosos de esta triste emboscada y que será de Pheebe y Gerald

Fin del primer capítulo

Siguiente capítulo: la muerte de un amigo

Espero que les haya gustado y se que dije que ya no escribiría historias de hey Arnold pero tenía esta historia en la mente varios días así que decidí escrbirla y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leo todas y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	2. La muerte de un amigo

**_contra la orden y la hermandad _**

capítulo uno : la muerte de un amigo

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni assassin's creed le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y a Ubisoft respectivamente

Después de haber burlado a la orden templaria y a la hermandad de asesinos Arnold y Helga se dedicaron a aislarse de la sociedad y los problemas de la misma pero Arnold sentía la necesidad de ayudar siendo un asesino pero Helga siempre estaba en desacuerdo con el

_ Arnold no podemos hacerlo recuerda que tratamos de escondernos dijo Helga

_ Lo sé pero

_ Pero nada recuerda que la orden y la hermandad aún nos están buscando

_ No creo que sigan buscándonos

_ Arnold se que tienes ganas de ayudar pero no podemos arriesgarnos

_ lo entiendo

_ Gracias por comprender

Arnold entreno a Helga en el arte del combate en caso de necesitarlo y ella aprendía rápido

Una noche Arnold oyó acerca de un ataque templario a un pueblo cercano a su cabaña donde viven decidió salir en la noche sin decirle a Helga, lo que no sabía era que ese ataque era un señuelo para localizarlos y funcionó porque a pesar de que Arnold mató a los atacantes uno de ellos le puso un localizador Arnold

_ bingo ahora se donde te encuentras y te mataré dijo Smith

Dos semanas después ( de este hecho)

Arnold dormía junto a Helga que no se dio cuenta que un escuadrón se acercaba

_ Comando esperad mi orden dijo Gerald

_ Entendido contestó un soldado

_ Roden el edificio dijo Gerald

_ Comprendido respondió otro soldado

_ Arnold ,Helga si mueren por favor perdónenme, ATAQUEN dijo Gerald

Y cuando dio la orden los soldados empezaron a disparar a la casa y también lanzaron granadas cosa que despertó a ambos y Helga le reclama a Arnold

_ Ves esto es lo que pasa cuando tratas de ayudar, nos han localizado dijo Helga

_ Si sobrevivimos te debo una disculpa dijo Arnold

Flashback

Una vez completado la misión de detener el ataque al pueblo Arnold regresó a la cabaña en bosque y trató de reintegrarse sigilosamente a lecho que compartía con Helga pero ella no estába ahí fue ahí cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él

_ Por favor dime que no fuiste al pueblo a detener el ataque templario dijo Helga

_ Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo, esa gente estaba sufriendo no podía quedarme aquí viendo dijo Arnold

_ Lo sé pero no te has puesto a pensar que eso fue un trampa para podernos localizarnos dijo Helga aún sin voltearse

_ Lo se y también se que si incluso si yo fuera quien te pusiera peligro haría lo que se por protegerte dijo Arnold volteando lentamente hacia ella y haciéndola voltearse hacia el y continúo _ Pero también se que no puedo negar lo que soy ,soy un asesino y necesito protegerlos también

_ Dijiste que ya no eras un asesino y que solo importaríamos nosotros

_ Lo sé pero también dije que si importante nada defenderé este amor que te tengo y si nos atacan prometo defenderte hasta la muerte

_Esta bien hay que dormir mañana discutiremos esto dijo Helga

_ Me parece bien

Fin del flashback

_ Luego hablamos de eso ahora hay que defendernos

Después de como media hora de disparos se oyó una voz que decía

_ Alto al fuego ,entren a la cabaña

De repente Arnold y Helga salieron de los escombros destruyendo a el comando en un par de segundos quedando solo Gerald que tenía la cara tapada

_ Parece que tu fuerza de ataque no es tan fuerte dijo Helga

_ Eso no importa lo que importa es que ustedes deben morir , lo siento dijo Gerald con mucho pesar

_ Lo sientes,a que te refieres?

_ A que no quiero hacer esto, más tengo que hacerlo dijo Gerald sacando una espada

_ No me importa,quién eres ,o si no quieres hacerlo, no permitiré que dañes a mi familia

_ Arnold, yo soy tu familia dijo Gerald antes de atacar

En es mismo instante Helga le lanza una espada que ellos tenían

Arnold esquivaba los ataques con mucho facilidad ,entonces empezó a recordar el mismo patrón de ataque que Gerald estaba utilizando

_ Gerald?

_ Arnold si te rindes será mejor para todos

_ Que pasa Arnold?_ dijo Helga

_ Helga contra quien estoy peleando es Gerald

_ Gerald ? ,pero si crei que el estaba de tu lado

_ estoy de su lado, pero también del mío

_ Que quieres decir?

_ No necesitas saberlo, solo morir

_ Recuerdas que nunca pudiste ganarme

Flashback

Cuando Gerald fue iniciado en la hermandad de asesinos Arnold fue su maestro y compañero de entrenamiento ,Gerald siempre batallaba para seguirle el ritmo

_ Lo siento Arnold, pero no puedo dijo Gerald

_ No digas eso los assassin no se rinden

_ Se que puedes lograrlo, intenta vencerme

Y por más que trataba siempre caía ante el mismo movimiento de Arnold

Fin del flashback

_ Lo sé pero hoy hay algo más importante que yo

_ Que

_ Arnold perdóname, pero muere

Gerald se lanza en un fiero ataque pero Arnold le quita la espada y en un solo movimiento toma la espada de Gerald que arrojó la al aire y con ella remata a Gerald

_ Esto no me lo esperaba, pero estoy feliz _ dijo Gerald antes de desplomarse

_ Gerald porque tu hiciste esto dijo yendo hacia el

_ Tu ve que hacerlo, Tiene a Pheebe y me amenazo con hacerle daño

_ Quién?

_ El señor Smith

_ Que ? ,se supone que el señor Smith está muerto, y porque me quiere muerto

_ El es el líder de la hermandad y el maestro de la orden templaria, y no solo te quiere muerto a ti y a Helga si no a todos los que te ayudaron a exponer a la hermandad y a el temple

_ Sabía que sería duro, pero esto es cruel

_ Lo sé, El maldito hizo que Miles matara a tu madre solo para demostrar cuán leal es Miles

_ Que el maldito hizo que

_ Si el mató a tu madre

_ porque quiere hacer tanto daño dijo Helga

_ Lo hizo porque arruinaron sus planes para destruir a la hermandad y al temple desde a dentro ,su amor era un oportunidad perfecta para destruir ambas facciones

_ Es todo lo que se ,espero que me perdonen, tenía que hacerlo, como dije yo soy tu familia dijo Gerald antes de fallecer

Arnold voltea a ver a Helga para saber qué hacer ,pueden esconderse otra vez o atacar

_ Helga que hago?

_ Sabes Arnold ese Sr Smith merece que lo visitemos en persona

_ Eso quiere decir

_ Si Arnold pasaremos a la acción, un problema ,es que no sabemos dónde encontrarlo

_ Yo conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar, si el es el líder de la hermandad ,el podrá saber dónde se encuentra, pero otra vez hay un problema

_ Cual ?

_ El se encuentra en Ciudad Juárez ,México

_ Esperas que crucemos un país para ir a otro

_ Es la única manera, es por Pheebe dijo Arnold

_ Por Pheebe

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo siempre las leo y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	3. Eres mi familia El Ojo que todo lo ve

**_contra la orden y la hermandad _**

**_Capítulo dos: eres mi familia? : el ojo que todo lo ve y el oído que todo escucha _**

**_No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de assassin's creed le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y Ubisoft respectivamente _**

**___**Arnold ,Arnold, Arnold dijo Helga para llamar su atención

Mientras tanto con Arnold

Lo siento amigo, te juro que traeré a Pheebe de nuevo a este lugar y también juro que el señor Smith se arrepentirá de haberse cruzado en mi camino y mi familia

_ Arnold por una maldita vez ponme atención

_ Que Helga?

_ Quiero saber dos cosas

_ Dime

_ Quiero saber uno ,como vamos a cruzar un país entero y dos quien diablos será quien nos ayudara y si es de fiar

_ Respondiendo a tus preguntas viajaremos por una red de trenes secretos que solo el líder de los asesinos conoce y no está en sus registros ,esto se hizo en casó de infiltración desde la purga de Daniel Cross

_ Otra pregunta, si el Señor Smith es el líder de los asesinos no por ende el tendría dichos registros

_ No te preocupes Helga yo preví esto ,ya que el día de la obra de Romeo y julieta entre a los registros de los asesinos y por supuesto entre a los archivos exclusivos de el líder de los Assassin e imprimir y borré dichas rutas en caso de necesitarlas, los asesinos no podrán rastrear nuestros pasos

_ Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta simplemente no lo se pero son las únicas personas en el mundo que se que pueden saber esa información

_ Son ,eso quiere decir que no es una sola persona

_ no ,si es una sola persona, pero pertenece a un grupo más grande

_ Que quieres decir

_ Te lo diré en el camino

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de el Señor Smith

_ Señor llegó un soldado de el grupo de asalto de Gerald dijo un soldado templario

_ solo uno? Pregunta el señor Smith mientras miraba una par de consolas y monitores que registraban la cantidad de templarios y asesinos en el mundo

_ Si señor solo yo pude sobrevivir dijo el soldado malherido

_ Pero al menos el blanco está neutralizado

_ No señor , Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataky siguen vivos y Gerald ha muerto no hay

Pero antes de que terminara su frase El señor Smith apuñala e el asesino

_ Porque hiciste eso grita Miles

_ Sabes que odio la ineptitud

_ Era uno de mis asesinos ,mi familia

_ Sabes que odio ese lema ,pelear por la libertad y esas cosas

_ Pero ahora tu eres el líder de la hermandad debes respetar su código y para lo que fue creada

_ parece que alguien se le olvida quién manda aquí dijo Smith mientras amenazaba a miles con el arma que utilizó para matar al asesino de Miles

Miles lentamente avanza hacia atrás para protegerse

_ YO ORDENO Y TU Y TUS ASESINOS OBEDECEN, o terminaran como tu hermano de aquí

_ Eres un idiota dijo Miles

_ porque Soy un idiota dijo Smith poniendo su daga sobre el cuello de Miles

_ Tu sabías que Gerald no sería capaz de matarlo ,nisiquiera el templario más hábil pudo menos podrá un asesino con un inconcluso entrenamiento

_ Si lo sabía, pero esa muerte estaba presupuestada, y ahora tengo a Arnold donde quiero

_ Eres un infeliz dijo Miles lanzándose hacia Smith

Pero era detenido por su hombres ( los de Smith)

_ Tranquilo Miles no quisera prescindir de tus servicios como lo hice con tu " hermano "

_ Suéltame dijo Miles con frustración y resignación, esta bien obedeceré lo que tu digas

_ Ese es el Miles que quiero escuchar

_ y que sigue?

_ Ahora lo importante es localizar a Arnold dijo Miles

_ Ambos sabemos que no tomará aviones o otro tipo de transporte para llegar a el

_ llegar a quien?

_ Arnold y Helga se dirigen al ojo y al oído

_ Eres idiota, Arnold no iría ahí si quiere huir ya que nosotros lo controlamos

_ Tu eres el idiota, Arnold no quiere huir, el quiere venganza, el quiere venir por mí, en pocas palabras Arnold me quiere muerto

_ Porque lo haría, el no se arriesgaría a un ataque directo porque sería un suicidio

_ Veamos, uno mande a matar a su madre ,dos le hice matar a su mejor amigo y por último Helga , tengo secuestrada a su mejor amiga ella tampoco a de estar muy contenta con eso y por eso atacaran

_ Te creo, pero eso no nos hace fáciles las cosas necesitamos saber que medios usara para moverse y que sean irrastrables dijo Miles

_ Lo tengo la Red de Trenes de los asesinos dijo Smith

_ Te refieres a la Redes de Trenes de los asesinos que son solo conocidos por los líderes de la hermandad

_ Exacto

Smith empieza a tratar de encontrar los archivos de la Red por no lo encuentra solo un aviso de archivo inexistente

_ Maldito Arnold previo esta situación y borró el archivo ahora solo el tiene esta información, Miles nunca habías revisado esto

_ No , como solo se usa esa información en una emergencia

_ Mierda dijo Smith, cuando fue que se hizo la última copia de esa data

_ Según la información fue hace cinco años ,exactamente en horas antes de el incidente de la obra de Romeo y julieta

_ Espera se dirige hacia una rama del ojo y oído, busquen si Arnold Shortman ha ido otra veces a un lugar donde este el ojo y oído dijo Smith

_ si señor dijo un hombre de Smith ,solo hay un resultado ciudad Juárez

_ bingo todos diríjanse a ese punto

Mientras tanto en la Redes de Trenes secretos

_ Arnold no me has dicho si el sujeto al que vamos es de fiar

_ Helga no lo se ,solo he estado ahí cuando necesito información del Ojo y del Oído

_El Ojo y el Oído ?

_ Si son la red de espionaje de los asesinos y en Renacimiento antes y después de que Ezio Auditore fuera nombrado maestro de la hermandad de asesinos ,usaban prostitutas, ladrones ect como engranajes de la red de espionaje de los asesinos, aunque ahora es diferente nuestra red la conforman personas normales, personas que no han recibido ningun entrenamiento, solo nos ayudan dando información importante

_ Si esa red la maneja los asesinos no dicha información la sabría Smith

_ No necesariamente

_ Porque estas tan seguro

_ porque creo que no todos están con Smith

_ Como lo sabes ?

_ Por Gerald

_ Que tiene que ver esto con Gerald?

_ Cuando peleé con Gerald, yo le dije que no importaba quién era yo protegería a mi familia y el me dio un mensaje críptico, el me dijo ,no yo soy tu familia

_ Y eso que?

_ Que esa frase es parte de él lema de nuestra hermandad de los asesinos, no si otros asesinos en otras parte del mundo usen este lema que dice

Los asesinos somos familia

Que la división nos corrompa

Sigamos juntos hacia la libertad

Hasta el final

_ Eso me dice que debe haber más asesinos que respeten el credo y los tres preceptos de la orden

_ Eso espero o iremos directo s una emboscada

_ Si lo se ,pero no conozco otra manera quieres dejar de huir de una buena vez

_ Si ,si quiero ,y quiero que es gusano page por lo que le hizo a mi amiga

_ Lo pagará, te lo juro, pagará

Fin del segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, se que es muy largo el capítulo pero no puede hacerlo más corto ,aclaración el Ojo no tiene nada que ver con el ojo de cosmo ( spoiler alert) el Ojo de aquí es una red de espionaje que da información a los asesinos y el ojo de kosmo es el antecesor de los templarios hasta donde se así que no hagan spoilers que aún no terminó assassin creed odyssey y sin otra cosa por agregar les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo siempre las leeré y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	4. Es familia el ojo ?

_**contra la orden y la hermandad **_

Capítulo 4 : Es familia el ojo

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni assassin's creed le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y Ubisoft

Arnold estaba de vigía durante dos días enteros sin dormir y Helga se da cuenta

_ Arnold sigues despierto

_ Si tengo que vigilar en caso de una emboscada

_ Pero si tu dijiste que nada tiene información sobre este lugar, solo tu

_ Pero pude haber dejado por alto y quiero estar preparado para protegerte

_ Arnold, protegerme no es tu obligación, deberías dormir

_ No ,al contrario ,la hice mi obligación cuando me casé contigo

Flashback

Hace dos años

_ Helga Pataky acepta a Arnold Shortman como su futuro esposo

_ Si ,acepto

_ Arnold Shortman acepta a Helga Pataky como futura esposa

_ Si ,la acepto

_ Por el poder que el estado me concebido los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Arnold y Helga sellaron su amor con un beso que ha de durar lo que les quede de vida

Fin del flashback

_ Si y yo también juré que estaría en próspero y en lo adverso así que duerme y yo vigilaré

_ No creo que

_ Ahhh sin peros Arnold necesitas descansar y yo estado todo el viaje dormida así que me toca

_ Esta bien avísame si hay cambios

Unas horas después llegaron a la frontera

_ Arnold despierta

_ No Helga ,no te dejare

_ Arnold despierta dijo Helga algo preocupada

_ Si ,eso y más haría por ti

_ ARNOLD

_ Que ,que, que

_ llegamos a el fin de la via

_ Esta bien vámonos

_ Helga debemos mantener perfil bajo

_ Descuida Arnold tu

Arnold le tapa la boca y la lleva a un lugar solitario

_ Que, porque hiciste eso

_ Helga te hablé de el ojo

_Si su red de espionaje

_ Personas normales , y no podemos saber si hay espías aquí

_ No crees que estas siendo un poco paranoico

_ Helga como crees que supimos que había templarios en Hillwood en primer lugar

_ No lo se ,y ni me importa

_ Un espía oyó a un templario y eso fue todo luego descubrir que eras templaria y el resto es historia

_ Entiendo no podemos saber si hay espías que nos puedan oír

_ No, Helga estoy seguro que están aquí

_ Que estas diciendo ?

_ Helga esta es la única sucursal de el ojo por a si decirlo que yo he visitado

_ Que ,porque irías hasta otro país por información

_ Es porque a pesar de que era un de los mejores asesinos de la era moderna

_ modestia aparte dijo Helga

_ No es mi ego el que habla, es lo que se y lo que me han dicho ,como estaba diciendo apesar de eso solo tuve unas pocas misiones, era como la carta de triunfo, solo me usaban cuando era estrictamente necesario

_ No lo sabía, no Sabía que te usaban como un arma de los asesinos

_ No te preocupes, yo creía y creo en el verdadero credo de los asesinos ,mi Padre y Smith profanaron ese credo y lo usaron para si mismo y no para la libertad

_ Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que ellos saben que estuve aquí y este sería el lugar donde estaría, por eso debemos ir con bajo perfil

Arnold y Helga ya en México uso un autobús de pasajeros que los dejó en su destino un lugar donde vendían pinturas pero el logo de la tienda era un ojo que era cubierto por una lata pintura ( obvia alusión a un logo de la vida real pero en este caso cambiando el ojo por un mundo )

_ En serio es aquí, al parecer ustedes no conocen la sutileza

Ambos entran esperando que el último cliente salga para cerrar la puerta

_ En que puedo ayudarlos dijo el que atendía la sucursal

_ Yo creo que tu sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí

_ No logro seguirlo "Amigo "

_ No quería hacer esto pero tu quisiste

Arnold agarra al pobre hombre y lo estampa contra la pared amenazándolo

_ Donde está? ,dijo Arnold ahorcando al hombre

_ Donde está?, Quién?, para pedir información al ojo debes ser más específicos dijo aquel hombre quedándose sin aire

_ Donde está Smith? Dijo Arnold lleno de ira

_ No lo se , solo me informan lo que debo saber "amigo "

_ No quieras provocarme, se que tu sabes todo lo que necesito y si no pues destruiré este lugar y era a ver a otro asesino perteneciente al ojo y si no me den lo que necesito los destruiré y destruiré al ojo de raíz, a ver si los asesinos quedándose ciego son más fáciles de atacar

_ Está bien,está bien ,no puedes juzgarme por ver por mi mismo el me mataría si te lo digo

_ Siendo así puedo matarte yo mismo, para que veas que conmigo no se juega, dime de una maldita vez, donde está Smith?

_ El está en Hillwood

_En Hillwood que hace ahí?

_ El quiere destruir todo lo que tu amas ,tus padre, tu calle, toda tu maldita ciudad,el simplemente quiere aniquilar todo lo que ustedes querían

_Donde ?,donde?

_ La vieja casa Pataky

_ Pero que?,dijo Helga

_ Si después, de que tu padre Helga lo traicionará, Smith lo mato sin piedad y se quedo con su casa y ahí formó su cuartel general

_ Ya te dije todo déjame ir "amigo "

_ No eres mi amigo y menos mi hermano

Arnold le dio una patada al hombre

_ Sal de ahí Smith

_ Pero si son ni más ni menos las personas que estaba buscando Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataky

_ Shortman, me apellido es Shortman

_ Así que te casaste con Helga ,Arnold? ,sorpresivo, pero no inesperado

El miembro del ojo despertó y empezó a hablar

_ Señor Smith, perdóneme, no tenía opción, me iba matar pero si quiere puedo

Pero antes que continuará Smith le disparó

_ Sabes que odio la ineptitud

_ Porque hiciste eso ya no podía defenderse?¡

_ Solo odio la ineptitud

_ Y ustedes los asesinos no mataban igualmente a las personas, porque yo no he de hacer lo mismo

_ Los asesinos mataban por un bien mayor, la libertad ,concepto que tu nunca entenderías

_ O claro que los entiendo, solo los desprecio

_ Porque?

_ Porque?,que ? ,recuerda estas en lo ojo donde todo se sabe, pero aquí debes ser específico

_ Porque tomarte tantas molestias en convertirte en líder de la hermandad y el maestro de la orden si desprecias su ideología ?

_ Simple, durante años observé a ambas facciones con la esperanza de que se destruyeran entre sí

_ Sabes que no se podría si una destruyera a la otra volvería a surgir, hay años y años de historia donde lo han intentado pero nunca ninguna lo a logrado

_ Eso lo sé y esperé en vano ,pero pensé si las destruyó ambas desde adentro haciendo que no puedan resurgir ,estuve buscando por años una oportunidad y luego su pequeño romance fue lo que necesitaba, pero ustedes lo arruinaron

_ Perdón pero no quería morir dijo Helga

_ Lo subestimé esa vez cosa que no planeo repetir dijo Smith

_ Antes de que nos mates quiero saber porque desprecias a la hermandad

_ No lo entenderías

_ Pruébame

_ Solo te diré que por esta estúpidamente guerra yo perdí todo

_ Entonces es venganza

_ No, esto es justicia, porque nadie lo ve

_ déjame contradecirte, pero no eso no es justicia es venganza, la justicia no es algo que se pueda cobrar es algo que solo se merece

_ No, te equivocas la justicia es destruir a la hermandad y a la orden, pero como ustedes interfirieron en mi justicia estoy contra ustedes dice Smith apuntándoles con el arma y hoy por fin se hará justicia

_ No hoy ,dice Arnold empujando a Smith contra el recibidor haciendo que dispare al techo dándole a una tubería de aire haciendo un pantalla de humo

_ Es hora de irnos dijo Arnold

_ Atrápenlos

Fin del capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeo todas y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	5. La redención de los asesinos

**_Contra la orden y la hermandad _**

**_Capítulo 4 : La redención de los asesinos _**

**_No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de assassin's creed le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y Ubisoft respectivamente _**

**__ _**Atrápenlos dijo Smith

_ Es hora de huir dice Arnold mientras toma a Helga por la muñeca

_ Que no debemos matar a Smith dice mientras se resiste a huir

_ Helga son demasiado dijo tratando de esconderse

_ Pero si cuando nos atacaron también eran dijo Helga antes de ser callada por Arnold

_ Si, pero ahora estamos desarmados , no podemos atacar de frente, sería un suicidio debemos regresar al tren e ir a Hillwood

_ estas Loco, para que irías a Hillwood si Smith lo tiene controlado

_ Tengo la corazonada de que Pheebe está donde dijo el miembro del ojo ,en tu antigua casa

_ Y digamos que te creo como le haremos para que no estemos en desventaja

_ Tengo un plan, pero debemos movernos

_ Esta bien regresemos al tren

_ Los tengo a mira señor disparó

_ No, aún no, síguelos a distancia y pon un rastreador en el tren

_ Si señor

Arnold y Helga se volvieron a transportar a la frontera pero Arnold empezó a sentir que lo seguían ,una vez cerca del tren Arnold le dijo a Helga

_ Entra al tren

_ Pero que?

_ Entra al tren y pon las coordenadas para ir a Hillwood

_ Y tu que harás

_ enfrentarme a mi otra familia

_ Pero Arnold

_ Helga por favor entra necesito que estés bien

_ Esta bien, pero prométeme que regresarás de una pieza

_ Sabes que lo haré

_ Prométemelo

_ Lo prometo

_ Esta bien, ahora ve

_ Asesino sal de ahí ,se que estás aquí

_ Como fue que supiste que estaba aquí?

_ Por favor me entrenaron para ser sigiloso y para saber cuando alguien me sigue así que

_ No puedo matarte, aún ,el jefe Smith quiere matarlos el mismo ,pero si puedo entregarlos

_ Porque lo sigues , Smith ha profanado todo lo que significa ser un asesino e incluso a matado a nuestros hermanos

_ No puedo, es decir no podemos hacer nada si no hacemos lo que el quiere

_ Si hay una opción,yo ,yo voy a matar a Smith y traere de nuevo los preceptos de lo que significa ser un asesino

_ Lo harás pregunto aquel asesino

_ Si yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero no puedo hacer esto solo ,necesito a los asesinos

Aquel asesino llama por radio a Smith

_ Señor Smith

_ Los encontraste

_ Si señor, pero

_ Pero que?

_ El blanco a sido eliminado

_ Que ,te dije que no actuarás hasta que yo llegara

_ Lo sé pero el me descubrió y tuve que pelear

_ Y Helga

_ La señorita Pataky no se encontraba

_ Bien dame tus coordenadas voy para ya

_ Lo siento ,la señal se corta y en eso el asesinos destruye el comunicador

_ Gracias dice Arnold

Pero el asesino le amenaza a Arnold

_ Espero que hayas hecho lo correcto porque me puse la soga al cuello por ti

_ Confia en mi

Arnold separa uno de los vagones de el tren y se mete a la computadora del tren

_ Oye tu Assassin, tienes familia

_ Si ,tengo esposa y dos hijos

_ Está bien, una vez hayas ido por ellos dirígete a este punto es un lugar que está fuera de los radares de los asesinos o templarios

_ Gracias por todo Arnold

_ Es en lo que creo , libertad para el mundo y antes de irme quiero saber tu nombre puede que necesite hombres leales como tú en mi hermandad, en mi familia

_ mi nombre es Allum Knigth

_ Allum tienes mi respeto, ahora vete antes que sepan que todo era mentira

_ Esta bien

Al día siguiente en cuartel general de Smith

_ Por fin, Arnold y Helga ,al menos Arnold ya pagó su osadía de el día de Romeo y julieta

_ No lo se Smith, esto no tiene sentido

_ Que no tiene sentido? ,que tu hijo este muerto

_ No es eso ,solo que uno Arnold no caería tan fácilmente ,Allum no era tan bueno, dos porque Helga lo abandonó no tiene sentido, si Helga hubiera querido dejar a su suerte a Arnold lo habría hecho desde antes de la obra de Romeo y julieta ,y porque Allum corto la comunicación de repente, nada tiene sentido, y si algo no tiene sentido es que no es cierto ,Arnold y Helga siguen con vida

_ Mierda ,el muy astuto lo convenció ,localicen a Allum Knigth

_ No podemos el se quitó el rastreador

_ crees que puedes burlarme ,les debería recordar que siempre los vigiló y a sus familias, Arnold no es suficiente hablar de lealtad y libertad yo tengo el control equipo de control traigan a la familia de Knigth ante mi ,equipo de control ,equipo de control?

_ No responden señor

_ Pongan las cámaras, cámaras Pongan las malditas cámaras

_ Si señor dice un recluta asesinó algo asustada

En las cámaras se ve como Arnold barré con el equipo de control que estaba en perímetro y los que estaban dentro de la casa y destruye una por una las cámaras y se queda de pie viendo fijamente una

_ Quiero el audio ,denme el maldito audio

_ Si señor

# Maldito infeliz morirás bajo mi mano y pagarás todo lo que has hecho tanto a mi y a mi familia y a la hermandad

Y después de esto Arnold dispara a la cámara

_ Cuando fue esto ,cuando maldita sea

_ Hace como dos horas

_ cuando exactamente

_ Dos horas y media

_ Pero como si hasta ayer estaban en Texas

Flashback

_ Pero no puedo irme necesito rescatar a mi familia

_ Pero nosotros tenemos que ir a Hillwood dice Helga sorprendiendo a Arnold y a Allumn

_ Helga porque bajaste?, le pregunto Arnold

_ Te tardaste mucho, y te conozco se que quieres ayudarlos

_ Tengo que hacerlo, este es mi deber

_ Y yo soy tu responsabilidad tu mismo lo dijiste

_ ¡Helga!

_ Descuiden mi casa esta cerca de Hillwood

_ Lo tengo, yo liberaré a la familia de Allum, tu Helga te adelantaras a Hillwood y luego y regresaré a ti

_ Crees que yo pueda hacerlo

_ yo creo en ti

_ Está bien, lo haré por ti

Fin del flashback

_ Eso no importa Quiero que este lugar se ponga en máxima alerta, nadie sale y nadie hasta que encontremos a Arnold Shortman

_ No ,es necesario estoy aquí

_ Arnold Phillip Shortman ,por fin tienes los cojones para enfrentarme de frente

_ Yo no quería nada de esto, tu destruiste todo lo que amo y amenaza a mi esposa haces que mate a mi amigo ,todo porque? , por una estupida venganza

_ No eres el único que ha perdido a tus seres queridos, yo perdí a mi familia por esta estúpida guerra, quería desde niño deshacer todo los ideales y los cimientos de las causantes de que me convirtiera en huérfano y que los que me adoptaron me tratarán como la mierda, mientras me ilustraba ellos azotaban por ser más que ellos y estaba tan cerca de verlo caer con su tonto romance, pero lo arruinaron y ahora deben pagar

_ gran discurso ,pero ese discurso fue tu tumba

_ pero que ?

_ Mientras tu hablabas de tus motivos Helga ponía cargas explosivas en todo el lugar

Flashback

_ hasta que llegas Arnold

_ Lo siento, es que quería ponerlos fuera de los radares de los asesinos y templarios

_ Esta bien Arnold como vamos a entrar

_ Allum nos dio su código para entrar

Abren la puerta

_ Vamos, cual es plan Arnold yo distraeré a Smith y tú pondrás unas cargas explosivas para destruir este lugar

_ Pero porque destruiremos este lugar, no tiene sentido nosotros iríamos junto con el

_ Para edificar primero tienes que destruir lo que estorbe y planeo resurgir los Assassin

_ Arnold expusimos a los asesinos porque no podían entender esta relación y lo hicimos para salir vivo de ello y ahora tu quieres hacerlos resurgir , estas loco?

_ No, Helga ,ahora más que nunca debo liberar a mis hermanos assassin y guiarlos otra vez al rumbo de lo que creía el credo

_ Pero porque irás tú solo contra Smith, yo quiero ir contigo para hacer pagar a Smith

_ No ,tienes que poner las cargas e ir por Pheebe, se lo debemos a Gerald

_ Esta bien hazlo pagar

_ Siempre

Fin del flashback

En eso explotan las cargas

_ Creo que esta es mi señal ,adiós

_ Miles ve por el

_ Si Smith

Arnold se reencuentra con Helga y logran rescatar a Pheebe de su captor y están por irse pero son frenados por Miles

_ No te irás de aquí Arnold, solo en un féretro dice Miles sacando una espada

_ Helga lleva a Pheebe a un lugar seguro

_ Pero Arnold

_ No discutas Helga, tengo una discusión pendiente con mi padre

_ Te dije que ya no eras mi hijo

_ Si ,si lo soy ,pero sobre todo soy un verdadero asesino dice sacando una espada

Arnold y Miles empezaron a pelear mientras Arnold trataba de convencer a su padre que desista

_ Padre sabes que esto no es lo que crees

_ No ,es lo que crea o no se trata de lo que hago

_ Padre, esto está mal y lo sabes , esto no es la hermandad de asesinos Smith lo deformó todo , todo debe ser por la libertad no para el bien personal de alguien, solo para someterlo bajo su yugo

Miles titubea y decide en terminar la pelea y tira su espada , Pero antes de que pueda decir algo a su padre , Smith lo ataca por la espalda a Arnold haciéndolo caer de rodillas

_ Al fin te tengo como quería, tanto tiempo esperé esto

_ Arnold dice Helga

_ Luego le seguirás tu ,así que no te pongas cómoda

_ Crees que esto cambiará algo

_ Si ,habré destruido todo lo que hizo mi vida miserable

_ Yo nunca te he hecho nada ,en cambio tu destruiste lo que amo

_ Que no me hiciste nada , arruinaste mi sueño, todo por lo que viví fue arruinado por unos adolescentes

_ vivimos, eso es todo, solo porque la hermandad quería que matara a una inocente y eso era imperdonable y los templarios o más bien Bob Pataky me quería muerto ,y solo los engañamos para vivir otro día

_ Cosa que no volverá a pasar y con una espada está por atravesar a Arnold pero

_ No lo harás

Miles se pone en medio y Smith lo atraviesa

_ PAPA

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	6. Muerte por libertad

**_Contra la orden y la hermandad _**

**_Capítulo cinco : Muerte por libertad _**

**_No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de assassin's creed le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon _**

**__ _**PAPÁ

_ No debiste hacer eso Miles, esto lo más estupido que has echo pero no es sorpresa ya que eres un idiota

_ Smith vas a morir por esto ,dijo Arnold sumamente furioso y llendo hacia el ataque

Smith frena a Arnold poniéndole un espada al cuello

_ Arnold, no haz aprendido nada, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y lo que quiero es a ti ,a la hermandad, y a Helga echo cenizas y lo juro por todo lo sagrado que lo conseguiré no importa lo que pase la hermandad, el temple y ustedes han de desaparecer

En eso aparecen los asesinos de Miles

_ Ah los asesinos ,aunque matarte bajo mi mano no sería lo demasiado humillante, porque no tus hermanos te darían la ultima estocada, asesino ataquen

Los asesinos no movían ni un músculo

_ Ataquen mierda, recuerden que yo tengo el control, yo tengo a sus familias

Los asesinos se disponían atacar cuando un voz potente grito

_ NO

Arnold se levantaba con dificultad gracias al ataque por la espalda que le dio Smith

_ Cuantas personas tienen que morir para que lo entiendas Smith ,no puedo permitir que hagas esto con los asesinos, y asesinos, escuchen nosotros cuando entramos en la hermandad nos hicimos siervos ,no esclavos, matamos por el bien mayor ,no para el bien personal, no herimos a inocentes, los ayudamos ,nosotros no creamos yugos, nosotros los liberamos , actuamos en la sombra para servir a la luz ,somos asesinos, damos muerte por libertad

El edificio empieza a derrumbarse Helga se reencuentra con Arnold están por salir cuando se ven atrapados entre los escombros junto con Smith aunque este último se llevó la peor ,Arnold y Helga despertaron y lo encontraron de rodillas y un con su sonrisa narcisista Helga se acercaba a el con la espada de Arnold este último se acaba de despertar y ve a Helga a punto de quitarle la vida y el sabía que ella no podría con el peso de quitar una vida , aunque la entreno en el arte de el assassin ,la entreno para que supiera defenderse sola, ya que ella no quería depender de Arnold . En ese momento Arnold gritó

_ HELGA NO LO HAGAS

_ Que no lo haga ,este idiota ha matado a Gerald ,hizo que Miles matara a tu madre, mató a tu padre y nos ha querido joder la vida, y aún así le muestras clemencia _ dijo Helga entre lágrimas, no ,Merece morir

_ Eso lo sé pero también se que no podrás con la carga de quitar una vida ,créeme lo se ,yo batalle bastante cuando tome mi primera vida,y aparte no vale la pena, solo dejémoslo que se ahogue en su propio odio

_ Si tienes razón, basura como el no vale la pena

_ Veras quién es basura

Cuando dijo es Smith iba a atacar por sorpresa a Helga pero antes que hiciera nada ,Arnold tomo la espada que Helga tenía en la mano y sin voltearse se la enterró a Smith

_ Esto es lo que te merecías y más ,maldito, dice Helga escupiendole al cadáver

_ Helga ten respeto por el cadáver

_ Respeto, cres que el tendría respeto, si tu estuvieras en su lugar

_ Tu no eres Smith, no te conviertas en el

_Requisca in pace infeliz

_ Es hora de encontrar una salida de aquí si no quieres que terminemos como el

Varias horas después Arnold y Helga salen a las superficie donde se encuentran a los asesinos conglomerados cerca de el

_ Creo que ahora que nuestro falso líder a muerto hay que elegir otro y no creo que alguien se mejor para el puesto más que alguien que cree fervientemente en lo que representa el credo y no conozco nadie más indicado que tu Arnold dijo uno de los generales de Miles

_ No ,yo tengo un nueva familia ,y es Helga

_ Arnold nosotros también somos tu familia

_ Arnold, hazlo, no importa lo que seas o donde estés, o si estás en peligro yo estaré a tu lado

_ Esta bien, lo haré

_ LAA SHAY 'A WAQI 'UN MUTLAQ 'BALA 'KUL 'UN 'MUMKIN en estas palabras está la sabiduría de nuestro credo " actuamos en la sombras para servir a la luz y ahora nombramos a Arnold Shortman como nuevo maestro de la hermandad

_ Aunque otros hombres sigan ciertamente la verdad recuerda

_ Nada es verdad decía todos los asesinos incluida Helga

_ Aunque otros hombres se dejen coartar por la ley y la moral recuerda

_ Todo está permitido

Días después

Arnold y Helga estaban reconstruyendo el Sunset Arms ya que Smith también lo había destruido

_ Creo que será mejor mudarnos permanentemente a Hillwood ya que nuestra casa en Canadá está destruida dijo Arnold

_ Si ,aparte el flamante líder de los asesinos no pude irse lejos de su hermandad

_ Helga no lo digas así de fuerte

_ Que nos podrá pasar la orden de el temple esta destrozada

_ Si lo se pero no se puede bajar la guardia, pueden volver a surgir

_ No te preocupes estaremos bien

_ si lo estaremos, solo falta algo por hacer dijo Arnold

_ Que Arnold?

El voltea a ver a Pheebe quien iba pasando por ahí

_ No estarás pensando,lo que creo que estas pensando

_ Debo hacerlo, y sabes que no me gusta dejar mis promesas inconclusas

Dos semanas después en la antigua cabaña de Arnold y Helga en Canadá

_ Pheebe estas lista

_ Arnold necesito verlo

Arnold le muestra la tumba improvisada que Arnold le hizo

_ Lo lamento

_ No te disculpes, Tanto tu como Gerald lucharon por el amor y tu ganaste

_ hubiera deseado no tener que hacer esto, todo por Smith dice Arnold con odio cuando pronunció el nombre de Smith

Pheebe se acerca a la tumba y dice

_ Te veré en el otro lado amor gracias por todo Gerald

_ Gracias por hacer esto por mi

_ No debes darme las gracias, hubiera querido hacer más por Gerald

_ Gracias de todos modos

Arnold vuelve donde Helga

_ Espero que ya no tenga que preocuparnos más y podremos hacer una vida normal

_ Si querías un vida normal, no me hubieras hecho que me convirtiera en maestro de la hermandad

_ Se que estaremos bien

_ Eso espero porque no puedo con otra aventura como esta

_ Espero que estés listo para la aventura de la paternidad

_ Estas hablando en serio

_ Siempre, serás padre

_ Amor me hace tan feliz

_ Y tu a mi

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeo todas y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


End file.
